Truth or Dauntless
by Marlaina Salvatore
Summary: It has been 3 months since the attack on abnegation and all our characters are living safely in Dauntless headquarters. They have been getting slightly stir crazy being Dauntless and are craving some fun. Naturally, after some drinking, a game of Truth or Dauntless finds its way into the mix. Enjoy.
1. Let the games begin

_**It has been 3 months since the attack on abnegation and all our characters are living safely in Dauntless headquarters. They have been getting slightly stir crazy being Dauntless and are craving some fun. Naturally, after some drinking, a game of Truth or Dare finds its way into the mix. Enjoy.**_

_**Also I do not in any way own this story All rights belong to Veronica Roth, I simply enjoy playing with her characters. **_

* * *

"More SHOTS!" Uriah yells as he stammers into the kitchen holding a handful of glasses; Tris, Will, Cara and Christina following behind.  
Since the attack at abnegation they had been hiding out in Dauntless headquarters and while being in the building had some major advantages, being the main door was a 50 foot drop that would scare most people away, the pit and all its training equipment they have all been training on, all the weapons and the massive food supply, mind you it was a lot of chocolate cake, not that anyone really minded. What they did mind was that none of them had seen the light of day, or ridden on a train in nearly a month. Stir crazy wasn't even putting it lightly at this point. They were Dauntless after all, craving adventure.

"Tequila; Lots and lots of Tequila," Christina was already taking her next shot before Uriah had even finished pouring all 5 glasses. "You know I don't know why any of the factions needed truth serum, because I can tell all you guys right now I fucking love you and I don't need any to make me say it." The group laughed and downed their shots in unison. Uriah began pouring the next round and Cara found the sound system. Loud music blared in the room making everyone jump to the sound of the Dauntless Anthem. Downing the next shot of alcohol Christina dragged Tris out into the middle of the room hopped up on a table and started dancing.

Laughing Tris started to copy Christina's hip movements and soon was lost to the music. The guys started to push unused tables out of the way to make room for a dance floor when in walked Four, Lauren and Zeke followed lastly by an extremely drunk looking Caleb and Peter.

Four saw the Tris standing up on the table dancing with Christina and scowled. He made his way towards her, she turned around noticing him for the first time and jumped off the table and bolted into his arms.

"Hi." She smiled up at him as he lifted her up, "Would you like a drink?" and she started pecking his face with kisses. This was the first time he had ever seen Tris drunk and he was sure it was a lot like when she was on happy serum, he nodded slightly smiling. Tris' smile widened and she slowly untangled herself from around his waist and sauntered back towards the counter swaying her hips to the beat as she walked. Zeke was whistling and Lauren hit his arm as she followed Four to get a shot.

As Tris poured their shots she noticed Caleb sitting with his head in his hands next to Peter and looked at Four questioningly. "Zeke caught them fighting near the chasm, drunk." He started to smile as Peter threw up onto the floor right next to Caleb's shoes. "We tried to tell them to slow down but obviously they didn't listen."

Returning to the group who were jumping in the middle of the room to the music Tris put down the bottle of Tequila and rum she was carrying and turned to Tobias smiling. She turned and walked to Christina and started dancing again.

Christina smiled at Tris as she hopped around in front of her, "I am so borrreeedddd, were supposed be dauntless and here we are hiding in a bunker while who knows what is happening out there, I feel like amity, I never wanted to be amity. I need to do something dauntless."

"That calls for a game of Truth or Dauntless then!" Zeke yelled. He was jumping behind Christina. Lauren smiles at Zeke for the idea and soon everyone is nodding in agreement. Uriah turns down the music to a listening level and they all gather around a table with snacks and drinks.

* * *

_**Reviews are love**_

_**Hope you all are enjoying this, please let me know what you think :) **_


	2. Dauntless?

"So here are the rules," Zeke says, "You have to tell the truth, if you don't your out of the game, I'll leave Christina to determine the liars." She glares at him, " What you were candor? Anyways, if your not dauntless enough then you have to remove a piece of clothing, and shoes and socks don't count. Everybody got that?" Hollers go through the room.

"So who starts?" Christina asked.

"I think it should be you who asks first Christina since your SOOOO BOOOORRRREEEDD." Zeke mocks.

She narrows her eyes at him and turns to Uriah, "Truth or dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"Ok, I dare you to eat 10 saltines as fast as you can, and you can't drink."

Uriah started piling saltine crackers into his mouth as fast as possible but by the time he reaches his 6th one everyone was laughing at how dry his mouth was with all them in his mouth. It took him about 2 minutes but he did it and gulped down 2 shots smiling in victory at Christina.

"Alright Cara, choose."

"Truth"

"What's your hottest sexual fantasy?"

Blushing profusely and glaring at Uriah who by the way is smiling cheek to cheek, "I had this dream a while ago that I was tied down to a bed and these two figures were above me giving me orgasms from licking me then it transformed to them giving me immense pleasure in both holes at the same time." Looking down at the ground as she finished.

"Well she is telling the truth." Christina said still shocked.

"ah Cara, you ever want that wish fulfilled you know where to find me" Uriah said with an obvious wink in her direction. She shook her head, rolled her eyes and through a cracker at him. "This is the only thing you will ever eat from me."

She turned, "Ok Caleb, Truth or dauntless?"

"Ummm, Dauntless I guess."

Smiling happily at his decision, "I dare you to make out with Peter for 1 minute."

Laughter erupted around the room as Caleb turned bright red from the request. Looking at Peter's wide eyes Caleb stood and walked around the table to Peter and sat down right on his lap, making Peters eyes almost bulge out of their sockets. Slowly Caleb leaned in and pressed his mouth to Peters and began kissing him, closed mouth at first, then slowly as they got more into it opened mouth and tongues swirling. After the minute was done Caleb stood up and walked back to his seat blowing a kiss towards Peter when he sat back down.

"Alright Tris, let us see how dauntless you are," Caleb said.

"Well I guess I choose Dauntless then Caleb."

"I dare you to go to the bathroom and take off your underwear, then give them to four, he gets to keep them for the rest of the game."

Without a word or look at her brother, Tris stands and heads into the bathrooms adjoined to the cafeteria and strips off her lacy black underwear that she had bought with Christina just after initiation and walked swiftly back out. Zeke, Uriah and Will were all hooting at her as she approached Four, who was smiling wearily at Tris. Looking right into her eyes as she came closer he saw nothing but love radiating off of her. Tris walked right up to Tobias and stuffed her underwear into his pants pocket kissing him fiercely as she does. "That was easy," she said smiling as she took her seat beside four, and placing her hand into his.

"Alright who hasn't been asked yet? Lauren?"

"Dauntless, duh?"

"Kiss the person you have the biggest crush on in this room."

Lauren looked frightened, no worse, Terrified. Taking a big gulp of air she stood and removed her shirt.

Sitting back down she looked around the room. "Four, take your pick."

"Well there seems to be a run of dauntless happening, I'm going to switch it up a bit, truth."

Lauren thought long and hard for a minute before asking, "What's your biggest fear?"

Tris looked at Tobias, and her hand gripped his harder as he looked back at her with a pained expression. "Heights."

Christina, stared at him a moment before nodding her head to the others letting them know he wasn't lying. When in fact he was, but that was for only him and Tris to know.

"Alright lets keep this moving," peter says.

Four narrowed his eyes at peter and said, "Well since you're so eager Peter, take your pick?"

"Dauntless."

"Ok, if you're so dauntless go get a tattoo of a heart on your butt cheek. Oh and Will, you give it to him."

Bursts of laughter again erupt around the room and alcohol shoots out of Zeke's nose, causing everyone to laugh even more.


	3. Hearts and Heights

I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Sorry it took a couple days to get this chapter up, Easter weekend and all. I hope to have another chapter up tomorrow. Fingers crossed I don't get too busy at work.

* * *

We sit around drinking shots and talking for a while, an hour or so later Will walks back into the dining hall with a giant smile on his face, behind him is Peter walking with a slight limp on his left side. Peter goes to sit and immediately stands back up rubbing his butt.

"So, can we see it?" Uriah says.

Peter scowls and Will bursts out laughing again. "No need, I took a picture so it will last longer." He shows the picture to everyone at the table and we all laugh uncontrollably at Peters new heart tattoo complete with devil ears and tail taking up almost an entire butt cheek and the tail ending its arrow towards his ass.

Zeke looks up at Peter and smiles at him. "Looks good, bro" followed by a slap.

"Just for that Zeke, Truth or Dauntless?" Peter says.

"I think I should do Truth based on the anger radiating off you, take another drink it will help the pain."

Peter takes a shot and thinks over his question for a second, " Have you ever lied to Uriah, If yes what was it?"

Zeke takes 2 shots before answering the question, "yes." Looking over at Uriah then looking to the floor. "It was just after dad died, you kept asking all these questions about how it happened and I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth, you were so young, so innocent I couldn't take that away from you, so I lied. I told you that he died peacefully, in his sleep, but really he got into a fight with another dauntless member one night and it got really heated, the guy pushed him into the chasm. I'm sorry I never told you before, its just I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth, you were"

Uriah just cut him off, "Its okay," he stands up walks to his brother and hugs him. "You were always protecting me, thanks for telling me now though." Then he walked back to his seat.

Zeke nods his head and looks around at all his friends sitting at the table for the first time since admitting his deepest secret. He picks up another shot and downs it before turning to Cara, but before he got a chance to say anything, "Don't you dare, Zeke, I swear I will kick your ass if you do."

"Alright then, Four," A giant smiling playing on Zeke's face. "You know the drill."

"Dauntless."

"You're going to regret that bro, there is a first time for everything." Four glares at Zeke and takes my hand in his. His palms are clammy and I can tell he is nervous. "Time to zipline." Zeke finishes.

I know what's going through his head right now, either he can take off a piece of his clothes and let everyone know one of his fears, or he can face it and go jump. I squeeze his hand under the table in reassurance. He looks over to me and I form a small smile at him. "I'll go with you I whisper." He nods.

We stand in unison and Zeke looks at me strangely. "You never said we couldn't all go, I love zip lining. I AM GOING."

Zeke shrugs and everyone else proceeds to stand as we all make our way out to the roof to hop onto the next train. Let me tell you it is not an easily accomplished task when you are tipsy. We all make it onto the train and once were into the elevator of the hancock building Tobias grabs my hand squeezing me with a death grip. When we reach the 99th floor everyone is jumping out of the elevators, screaming and cheering. Tobias makes me hang back in the lower floor for a minute while everyone else goes up the ladder. I look into his eyes reassuring him that this is safe. I kiss him and then grab his hand leading him up the ladder. When we get up everyone is standing looking around the city, everyone except Zeke, who is standing at the edge with a sling in his hands.

I hold Tobias' hand as we make our way to the edge and I take the sling from Zeke's hands and climb in. "Do you think it can hold both of us?" I say motioning to Four.

Zeke shrugs, "you can try, if you fall to your deaths, its your own fault." I narrow my eyes at his comment. "I'm joking, you're a twig, I've seen guys that weigh 280 lbs in one of these, you two combined probably only weigh 250 lbs you should be fine."

I nod my head and Tobias climbs in facing me in the bottom part of the sling. We climb up onto the edge and Zeke and Cara attach us to the cable.

"Ready?" Cara asks.

I nod my head, without taking my eyes off of Tobias' and just like that we are pushed off the building and soaring above the city. Tobias is looking up into the night sky as I look down into the city. He looks like he is in constant pain and I take his hands in mine and hold them out like we are two birds flying together. Slowly I lean in and kiss him deeply. We kiss until we reach the end of the line and come to a stop at the bottom. I remove my lips from his and smile down at him as we remove the sling from around our bodies and fall 5 feet to the ground.

When I stand back up I look into his deep blue eyes and smile. "You did it. How do you feel?"

He doesn't say anything at first just walks right up to me lifts me off the ground into his arms and kisses me with such passion, I return it completely. When we pull apart slightly out of breath he looks down at me and smiles, "I can do anything when your by my side. I love you."

I smile right back at him. "Does that mean you're ready to go again?"

"NOT A CHANCE." and he kisses me again until every one of our friends has reached the bottom.


	4. Truths

I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Sorry it took a couple days to get this chapter up, of course the day I say I hope work is dead is the busiest its been in days. Then I had to work double shifts, anyway here is the next chapter.

Ps. If I get a few reviews today I might just post a bonus chapter tomorrow. ;)

* * *

So we left off with Tobias jumping off of the Hancock building with Tris. The game continues.

* * *

When we get up onto the train on our way back to dauntless the game starts up again when Tobias turns the questions back to Caleb. I think he wants to get back at him for making me give up my underwear earlier.

"DARE."

Laughing at his decision he looks at me with a conspiring glance before telling Caleb to make out with Cara for 3 minutes without any pants on, while she sits on your lap. Caleb turns red at the idea of having Cara in his lap and slowly stands to remove his pants and walking over to where Cara is sitting, slowly sitting beside her and pulling her onto his lap. They looked at each other and began kissing, at around the two minute mark moans began escaping Caleb's mouth and Cara started to slowly grind into him, craving more friction.

Suddenly feeling like she was eavesdropping on a far to intimate moment I started to blush, looking away and meeting Tobias's eyes as he studies my face. He smiles at me and pulls me closer into his side whispering, "I can't wait to get you home tonight." I blush even more.

Their three minutes is up and Cara separates her lips from Caleb's while still sitting on his lap. Caleb looks up at her before she nods her head at him and he looks around for the next victim. "Lauren"

"Truth."

"Well seeing as how you avoided the earlier question and decided to strip down rather than kiss the person you like, I think you should admit it now."

Lauren turned bright red again and looked down at her hands avoiding the question and whispered her answer, which nobody heard over the sound of the moving train. "Come again." Caleb said.

"I said," she sighed and looked away while speaking clearly, "Four."

All eyes were on Lauren as she made her admission and Tobias' grip on Tris got just a little bit tighter when he felt her stiffen beside him.

Lauren began stumbling with reasoning, "It's just he was in my initiate class, and when he started I thought he was cute, but he never gave any of us girls the time of day. Then he came first in our class and had so little fears, I mean I don't think there was a girl in our class who wasn't at least a little attracted to him. Then after the initiation my interest dwindled slightly only really coming back when we were drinking at Zeke's and I would be drunk enough to try to get his attention." Looking up at Tris she started again, "it wasn't until 6 months ago when Tris jumped into that net that I realized he had never even noticed me, it was when I saw him see you for the first time that I didn't stand a chance. He has only ever had eyes for you." "So Tris, that brings me back to you: Truth or dauntless?"

I just stared at her for a minute, Tobias brought me out of my daze when he kissed my forehead and whispered I love you. Taking a deep breath I answered, "Truth."

Lauren smiled, this is just the way she wanted me to answer, "based off of my last admission my question for you Tris is, would you ever marry Four?"

I could feel everyone's eyes on me when she finished her question but the only pair of eyes I looked at were Tobias', giving him a small smile while looking directly into his ocean blue eyes was "ye-."  
before I had the chance to finish the word his mouth was on mine kissing me fervently. The rest of the world dropped away, it was just him and me as our lips merged and he pulled me onto him holding me tightly like he was afraid to ever let go.I kissed him back the same way tracing my hands up his back as our tongues danced and fought for dominance. I love the feel of his hands holding my hips and feeling his muscles contract as he moves beneath me.

When we finally broke apart a minute later everyone was standing looking out the doors, giving us our minute alone, unfortunately for us it was time to jump.


	5. The Break

Fair warning this chapter contains adult themes RATED M

Also I was feeling generous so you guys get two chapters today. Enjoy. :)

* * *

While we make our way back to the dining hall Christina and I spent our time chatting about the question I just answered. She was going on about how when I do get married that she cant wait to help me find a dress and be my maid of honor. My eyes kept drifting back to Tobias as we walked, Zeke and Uriah were walking with him, Zeke's arm was slung over his shoulder teasing each other about something I couldn't tell what. Just as were reaching the pit he catches up to me and pulls me aside, announcing to everyone that we will catch up to them in a minute. A few grumbles later and everyone was continuing on there way, Uriah encouraging them to take a few shots.

When we were alone in our spot at the chasm he pulls me close and buries his head into my neck. Kissing me up and down I cant help myself, my neck falls back relishing the pleasure he is giving me. My left hand is knotted into his hair holding him to me as my right hand traces up his back over his tattoos. He pulls me closer as he starts to kiss lower over my raven tattoos. My breath hitches as I feel him move slightly further south and just beneath the hem of my shirt. His kisses feel so good, I don't want him to stop and my right hand digs slightly into his back. He lifts me up and pushes me up against the rock wall behind us. My legs wrap around his waist and I am suddenly aware of how close our private parts are.

His hands are roaming over my stomach and he slowly inches upwards under my shirt; his face comes back up to meet mine when his hands are just beneath my breasts, I nod my head in approval as his hands continue to travel up my body, and then were kissing again. A moan escapes my mouth as his hands finally reach their destination on my breasts, he feels me up and stops the kiss as he lifts my shirt over my head. He is back kissing me as soon as my shirt is out of the way, our hands fumbling to touch each other everywhere we can. His mouth moves back down my neck, over my collarbone and to the crevice between my breasts as he grabs them both with his hands and squeezes them together. His tongue darts out and starts to lick the area around the top of my left breast, he pulls my black lace bra out of the way and then I feel his mouth around my nipple. I can feel myself getting wet from the feelings he is causing me and his tongue continues to swirl around my nipple my left hand still clutching him to me as I begin to grind my hips into his. He switches sides effectively taking my right nipple into his mouth and administering the same technique. My right hand finds its way between our bodies and soon I am grabbing his length through his jeans.

Tobias Moans against my breasts as my hand makes its way beneath his jeans, only the thin material of his boxers blocking me. I begin rubbing him up and down slowly as his hands and mouth leave my breasts his mouth returning to mine and his hands gliding their way back down my body to my ass and he grabs it firmly pulling me even closer into him, and I moan out again from the feeling of his heated body hitting me. I remove his shirt and undo the zipper of his jeans as he undoes mine.

When he sets me down I shift my pants down and off my legs sinking to the floor as I do. I look up at Tobias as I slowly slide my hand into his boxers feeling his rock hard member in my hand. His head leans back against the rocks as I lower my mouth onto him, taking just his head into my mouth until I begin to move up and down him, just like Christina taught me how one day with a banana. I gagged a little when he reached the back of my mouth but hearing him moan my name just pushed me on and soon he was telling me, "Tr-i-s, I am so close, if you don't stop I'm going to cum." I pulled off of his cock and he pulled me up and brought my mouth back to his.

Once again my legs were wrapped around his waist as he grabbed himself and positioned himself at my entrance, in one swift movement he was buried inside me and I was screaming his name.

We enjoyed the pleasures of each other for a while before realizing how long we had been gone and finally redressing and heading back up to the pit.


	6. The Final Question

**This chapter contains adult themes RATED M **

******And here it is the end of Truth or Dauntless. **

******I was having a pretty boring night and I figured you all wanted some closure to these short chapters, so Here it is. **

******T********he finale. **

**ENJOY!**

**PLEASE FAVORITE AND REVIEW **

* * *

Again Tobias stopped me, realizing what he had originally headed this way for and asked me to wait while he ran inside a store. I stood awkwardly in the middle of the pit waiting for his return. It only took him a few minutes before I saw him sprinting back in my direction looking out of breath and slightly pale.

"are you okay?" I asked as he got closer.

"Fine, come on we better be getting back to the others before they become too suspicious of what we have been doing, although I think you may want to fix your hair before we go inside." He chuckled at the last part and handed me a comb out of his back pocket. I quickly brushed my hair as we walked and put it back into a ponytail. When we entered the dining hall it was like we had been gone seconds rather than over an hour; Christina and Will were dancing to some slow sappy song while Uriah and Zeke arm wrestled for the last shot of Tequila and who had to get the next bottle. Lauren sat with them, next to Zeke being the judge and talking to Peter, while Caleb and Cara who seemed to be enjoying each others company quite a bit were making out on a table in the corner. However me and Four walking into the room seemed to stop all the fun and games as every one of their heads turned in our direction and started hooting and hollering while pumping their fists in the air like a bunch of idiots. Zeke won the arm wrestle leaving Uriah to go and find a bottle of alcohol in the compound, as he walked by he blew a kiss in my direction making me blush and Tobias smacked him in the head as he passed us. He dragged me over to the table with Zeke and I took a seat across from him while Four looked over at Lauren before asking her if they could speak privately for a minute. He gave me a kiss on the forehead before walking into the kitchen area with her. Zeke lightened the tension by putting his arm back onto the table and challenging me, Peter was all too excited to judge and watch me lose. Unfortunately for Zeke he was a little too drunk and after the amazing sex with Tobias I wasn't even feeling tipsy anymore and what I lacked in strength I made up for in soberness and jealousy of Lauren and I won.

Just as Zeke's hand was hitting the table Tobias reemerged from the kitchen with Lauren following behind him with a large smile on her face. Tobias took his seat beside me again and kissed me on the cheek when he saw me and Lauren took her seat beside Peter. The song ended and Christina and Will were back at the table with us, soon Uriah walked back into the room holding not 1 but 4 bottles of alcohol and a giant grin on his face. He took a seat beside me and shouted for Cara and Caleb to join us back at the table.

Just like that the game started up again and I was asking Christina what she wanted to do.

She gave me a look of horror and finally said "Dauntless." while she narrowed her eyes at me in concern.

"Relax I wont make it that bad, I just think that since your enjoying dancing so much tonight that you should give Will over there a lap dance before he is teased into oblivion."

Will turns bright red and gives me a shy smile before tapping his lap for Christina to start. She rolls her eyes pulls his chair out from the table and then says, "well don't stop the game on my account, while I do this, Uriah truth or dauntless."

Uriah looks at her like she has two heads, "Christina I know your from Candor and all that but I am dauntless born and I will always be dauntless, so do your worst."

She smiles at him and says, "you asked for it, I dare you to do 3 body shots of the strongest three alcohols you just found. You can do the first one off Lauren, the next off Tris since she is making me dance on my boyfriends lap in front of all of you, and the last one off of Peter before returning to Lauren and licking chocolate icing off her belly." Christina walked away into the kitchen and returned holding a can of chocolate icing and 3 more shot glasses. Lauren, Peter and I all stood up and I lifted my shirt just enough to fit the shot glass onto my belly button without it tipping over and laid down on the table between them. Christina put a whole spoonful of icing onto Lauren`s belly around her navel and stuck the shot glass in the middle indicating to Uriah to begin when ready as she returned to Wills lap and began her dance.

Uriah did his first shot of whiskey off of Lauren before planting a kiss on her lips and then moved onto me, going quickly, probably because of the look for was giving him as he licked the salt off of my stomach downed his shot of tequila and took the lemon out of my mouth as chastely as possible; before finally moving onto Peter and taking the last shot of Vodka out of peters mouth and then returning to Lauren and slowly licking up the chocolate, commenting on how tasty it was and how he would bake her into a cake any day.

By the time Uriah was done with his licking of Lauren`s belly Christina had finished dancing and was back in her seat with Will sitting happily beside her with a cheek splitting grin on his face.

Uriah took his seat and scanned us before burping loudly and addressing Will with a slurred question of Truth or Dauntless.

Will looked surprised he was being called upon but answered Dauntless, and Uriah didn't waste a second with the dare. "Kiss all the people in the room who are of the same sex." Before he burst out laughing and laying his head down onto the table, Zeke gave everyone a look before saying, "I think he's about to pass out. Better move this along."

Will stood up and walked right over to Peter, returning the kiss that had been laid on him earlier, followed by Zeke who looked mortified and wiped his mouth right away, a quick kiss to Uriah's forehead, then Caleb who just gave will a quick peck before pushing him away and finally stopping in front of Four, who gave him the death stare and said, "if you so much as come within an inch of my face with your lips I can guarantee you will not be able to walk for a week." Will nodded his head lifted Fours hand and kissed the top of it, saying a comment along the lines of "my liege" before curtsying and taking his seat beside Christina again.

Will looked over at me and asked the question when he sat back down that everyone knew by now, and I said Dauntless this time.

Will winked at me before telling me to make out with Christina for 5 minutes and take things to 2nd base.

Every guys head in the room was suddenly watching us including Uriah who was back awake all of a sudden and cheering us on. Christina and I just laughed and decided to give these guys a show they would never forget. We climbed atop the table and Christina sat down with her legs out in front of her and I straddled her hips, grabbed her face between my hands and kissed her.

It started out very gentle and as time went on we were getting more and more into it, Christina started to moan my name and I was moaning hers as our tongues twisted and turned around each other. She broke us apart to whisper in my ear and then we started kissing again just like we were before we broke apart and I pushed her down onto the table fully and leaned down without breaking our lips apart. We started to feel each other up and slowly grind into each other. It wasn't until we heard a grunt near our faces that we finally pulled apart remembering where we were. We turned our heads together looking at the person who made the grunt, only to see four sitting in his chair, arms crossed over his chest eyebrows raised. "Oh please don't stop on my account, ladies, I mean I know your enjoying yourselves your time was up 5 minutes ago, but none of these guys were willing to stop this from continuing."

"UNTIL NOOOOOW IDIIIOOOOT!" Uriah slurred across the table.

"No wonder you kiss her all the time Four, damn that was hot." Christina said eyeing me appreciatively giving me another peck to the lips as we sat back in our seats. Four leaned over as I got situated in my seat beside him again and whispered to me, "I can see your arousal all over your face, Tris, not to mention by the way that your squirming around in that chair. That was extremely hot and now I just want to get you home and take you for the rest of the night, but we have to finish up this game first, what do you say?"

I blushed slightly and nodded my head. "Four, truth or Dauntless?"

"After all these displays of affection going around here lately I'm going to pick truth," He replied looking around the room as all eyes fell onto him again. Tris just smiled at him and said, "Where did you go tonight when you left me in the pit?"

Tobias smiled at her, knowing that was the question she would ask him, well either that or what he was talking to Lauren about, either way would lead back to the same conclusion. He stood up from his seat, turned Tris around in her chair and got down on his knee as he took the little black box out of his coat pocket and held it out to her as he asked her the most Dauntless question he could ever muster. "Will you marry me?" He opened the box showing a simple yet elegant engagement ring, silver band with four small black jewels surrounding another larger black jewel in the center.

She replied with the most truthful answer she had ever had, "Absolutely." and jumped into his arms kissing him.

When they pulled apart Tris noticed all her friends smiling and clapping for them. Tobias picked me up bridle style and said, "Thanks for playing along guys, you gave us a night I know neither of us will ever forget." With that they walked out of the dining hall and up to their room to finish off the first of many more nights together.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I hope all of you enjoyed the story, please let me know if you want some kind of continuation and I will work on it right away, I am doing a short epilogue. This is my first completed story on this site so :) for me... I say please review because knowing what you guys think really motivates me to write more. **

_**A little incentive, those of you who do review I will make a shout out too in the epilogue. **_

_**Thanks again,**_

_**Marlaina Salvatore **_


	7. Epilogue

**_EPILOGUE_  
**

******And here it is the end of Truth or Dauntless. **

******Shout out to Crazy4tobias,** ******Jellytoast, imaginationStation00, Jill4321, Gummybearrthebestcandy, Sammy1498, Alada Demon, Divergent1315, DivergentObsessed46, EvilBeowulf98, ILikeNandosMoreThanYourMumDoes, JKathleenpansycakeinfinity, Kavi24, Laurakj, MLM24,SW7KMETPA, TWDFAN98, The name you will never know, Dauntlessandproud, ilybrittana, lin stiernet, randomperson42 and Sweetgurl . **

******Thanks for reading :) **

* * *

**Tris POV**

I woke the next morning to an insistent pounding on the door. "Four, please get the door." As I buried my head back into the pillows blocking out the stream of sunlight coming in the window. The knocking persisted and I lifted my head noticing an empty bed beside me and then glanced at the clock. 2:30pm damn I really slept in. Realizing Tobias probably had to work in the control room today I flung myself out of bed, screamed to the person on the other end that I was in fact coming to the door and to stop the annoying pounding, He had left some Advil and a glass of water on the table for me and I quickly downed the glass. I through on one of his shirts (they were so long it might as well be a dress on me) and walked over to the door. As I opened it Christina flung herself at me and started jumping up and down with me in her grasp. The shaking didn't do so well with my hang over and I took Christina's hands off my shoulders and held them tightly before turning around and heading for the kitchen for some orange juice.

She followed behind after closing the door and told me to get ready because today we were going shopping. I gave her a pleading look trying to tell her I wasn't up for that today, but she wasn't having it and she walked over to my dresser pulled out a pair of black jeans and a v neck t-shirt and to my utter embarrassment a pair of lacy underwear and a bra, pushed me into the bathroom told me to shower and get dressed and she would be waiting out here for me. I did as I was told and in about 20 minutes re-emerged into the room. She handed me a muffin put a little amount of make up on my eyes to cover up the dark circles and just a little eyeliner to make my eyes "POP" as she says.

She pulled me with her again making our way down to the pit and into a dress shop. Cara, Lauren and Shauna were all sitting on a bench inside waiting for us. "Time to find your dress," Christina said clapping.

"While Christina was getting you presentable we kind of picked out some dresses for you to try on." Cara said, pointing at the rack of dresses behind her.

My jaw dropped, were they serious? There was at least 2 dozen dresses on that rack. "How about we narrow these down a bit." I walked over to the rack and pulled out the dresses looking at each one deciding whether or not I liked them. I realized that there were around 5 dresses that were absolutely ridiculous looking and that these girls clearly picked them out to make a joke. I decided to keep one of them there just for the hell of it as I skimmed through the others removing dresses. By the time I was done there were about 10 dresses left. Much better.

I tried on all the dresses hearing every ones opinion of each one before getting changed, the comments ranged from too poufy, too lacy, not poufy enough, long sleeves, short sleeves, no sleeves. I was 6 dresses in when as the dressmaker turned me around to view the dress tears welled up in my eyes. She smiled at me and helped me out to the podium where all my friends were waiting. A couple gasps were heard as they all saw me, and I smiled, this was the dress.

It was floor length, simple like me but not so simple that I would be upstaged, just a few black gems around the bodice to make it pop, a sweetheart neckline, with just a little corner sleeve over my shoulders, and an empire style waist that dropped leaving a small train behind me. Every one made compliments on the dress and I nodded my head, "This is the dress," as I finally let the tears fall. Everyone hugged me telling me how beautiful I looked and how Four's jaw will drop when he sees how gorgeous I look.

I smile at each of them and tell them to go pick out some dresses to try on themselves. They ran off and I finally got to sit.

* * *

**TOBIAS POV**

I got up early looked over at Tris and her sleeping form feeling the most content I have ever felt knowing that she will soon be my wife. I set down some Advil and a glass of water on the bedside table for her and headed down to the dining hall for breakfast, Zeke and Uriah were already there looking extremely hung over drinking some kind of tomato juice concoction. I sat down beside Zeke and he through an arm over my shoulder and said, "Congrats bro" before downing the rest of his glass throwing me a muffin as we walked back out towards the control room. On our way I ran into Will Christina and who hugged me when she was within reach and congratulated me too.

"Hey do you think in a few hours you can go see Tris and do something with her today, I don't want her to spend her whole day alone, but let her sleep, she will probably be really tired and hung over from last night."

She nodded enthusiastically and skipped off down the hall to meet Will.

...

It was dinner time when Zeke and I finished in the control room and headed back towards the dinner hall. We opened the doors and saw everyone already sitting around our usual table and after we got our food we went and joined them. I sat beside Tris as usual and she gave me a chaste kiss and thanked me for the Advil I left her this morning. We ate dinner and talked with our friends for an hour or so before I stood up held my hand out to her and asked her to join me.

She took my hand and a jolt of electricity shot through me, we said our good nights to our friends and headed out. I started in the direction of the pit and she gave me a quizzical look before I pressed the button to the elevator and we headed up to the roof.

"Would you like to ride the train with me?"

She smiled up at me and we ran to catch the train. She jumped in first and I followed after leaning my body out the train feeling the warm breeze and the heat of the setting sun on my skin before turning around and looking at my beautiful Fiancé picking her up in my arms and kissing her passionately. We stayed in each other's arms kissing and talking about our future as we rode around the city.

It was well after 1 in the morning when we arrived back at Dauntless. I lifted Tris into my arms and carried her to our apartment she was tired and leaned her head against my shoulder as I walked. It was hard to get the key out of my pocket with her wrapped around me so I set her down onto the floor and opened the doors. Inside scattered around the room were candles and some flower petals leading the way to our bed. She looked up at me in wonder and I smiled lovingly at her.

"I figured last night was a fun night with all of our friends, but I wanted tonight to be special, to show you how I wanted to spend my life with you."

She slowly walked away from me scanning the apartment as she went, slowly removing her clothes, leaving a trail for me to follow.

When I reached the bed she kissed me fervently and we spent the remainder of the night and most of the next day in each other's arms.

**_THE END_**

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I hope all of you enjoyed the story, This is my first completed story on this site so :) for me... I say please review because knowing what you guys think really motivates me, and you never know I might just write another story on here.  
**

_**Thanks again for reading,**_

_**Marlaina Salvatore **_


End file.
